


Sleepwalking

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Ships It, Mutual Pining, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Sleepwalking

Virgil sleep walked. No one noticed at first because he'd stay in his room, wandering around in circles. Even Virgil himself didn't realise.

Then it got worse. Virgil started walking the hallways, unnoticed by anyone.

Virgil eventually realised one day when he woke up in the imagination forest instead of his own bed. After that he tried to do all sorts to keep himself in his room. He locked his door, put furniture in front of it and even removed the doorknob.

Nothing worked and every night without fail he would wander the halls, completely unaware of his surroundings.

One night as Virgil did his usual sleepwalking routine someone noticed.

Logans door had been partially open and as Virgil shuffled past, Logan glanced up and caught sight of him.

Frowning Logan got up and peered out of his door to spot Virgil turn the corner.

Curious, Logan followed and soon realised Virgils predicament.

Carefully he turned Virgil around and guided him back to his room where he decided to stay and observe Virgil.

Virgil tried to walk out of the room several times and each time Logan made sure to stop him. He was fascinated and wondered if it was a regular thing and if Virgil knew he did it.

The next morning at breakfast while Roman and Patton discussed just how many pancakes the batter would make, Logan confronted Virgil.

"you were sleepwalking last night. Were you aware of that?" he asked and Virgil sighed and nodded.

Logan considered him for a second and said "if you sleepwalk tonight I'll have to observe, sleepwalking is an intriguing thing that I'd like to understand more and what better way than to observe it with your own eyes?"

The question was rhetorical and Virgil shifted uncomfortably. He needed to think up a way to stop Logan from watching him and fast.

"it was probably just a one off, plus the idea of having you watch me while I sleep is really creepy." he said and Logan frowned with disappointment but replied "OK, I'll refrain from that then."

Patton and Roman suddenly tuned in, having finished their conversation. "so how are you two this morning?" Patton asked while Roman just piled lots of pancakes onto his plate.

"just a little tired." Virgil replied, poking at the single pancake he had on his plate. He didn't feel very hungry so he took a couple bites and quickly made an excuse to leave.

As shut his door Virgil decided that he'd just not fall asleep so he didn't sleep walk again.

Night fell and Virgil made sure to sneak a few energy drinks into his room to keep himself awake.

He managed to keep himself from falling asleep and although he felt exhausted, as daylight began to creep through the window he was relieved.

Logan seemed to have noticed he hadn't been sleepwalking the previous night because he didn't even bother trying to talk to Virgil about it.

Patton frowned as Virgil downed a cup of coffee which was very unusual considering the number of times Virgil insisted he didn't like the taste of it. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

That was why Patton was the next to find out. He woke up in the middle of the night and decided to grab a cup of warm milk or something to help him get back to sleep and he made it a point to walk past Virgils door.

He knew Virgil had a horrible habit of staying up until the early hours of the morning so he stopped and listened to see if Virgil was asleep.

"don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep." came a muffled chant and Patton was instantly concerned. Something had obviously happened to make Virgil not want to sleep and he wouldn't rest until he found out what and helped him get through it.

Patton opened the door to see Virgil sitting inside his wardrobe hugging his knees to his chest.

Virgil seemed to be oblivious to Pattons presence so he put his hand on Virgils shoulder as gently as he could to minimise the chance of Virgil flinching.

Virgil still flinched massively but Patton gave him an encouraging smile and said in a soft voice "I'm here to help."

Virgil hesitated before mumbling "I don't want to to fall asleep."

Patton nodded and replied "tell me why and I'll try to help you overcome whatever it is."

Virgil sighed and hid his face as he muttered "I keep sleepwalking."

Patton brushed off the embarrassment in Virgils voice and said "I'll stay here all night and make sure you don't hurt yourself if it'll get you to sleep."

Virgil squirmed uncomfortably as Patton hugged him and whispered "I don't want to be a burden."

Patton hugged Virgil tighter and blinked away tears at how sincere Virgils voice was.

"you could never be a burden, if you ever have problems just come to me and I'll help as best I can. You don't have to struggle in silence all on your own. You can come to any of us for help." Patton struggled to keep his voice level as he imagined how hard it must have been for Virgil for the last however many years that he'd been dealing with everything on his own.

Virgil sniffed and a couple tears fell as he had trouble believing Patton. He still didn't want to be a burden but he guessed he would try to ask for help when things got to much instead of bottling it up until he ended up lashing out with mean comments.

Patton managed to convince Virgil to get into bed and try and sleep by promising him he'd stop him hurting himself or wandering the corridors.

Patton gave a small sad smile as Virgil fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He hoped whatever was causing the sleepwalking wasn't too serious because he hated when his family got upset.

Patton made sure to stay up all night to keep Virgil from wandering and when Virgil woke up in the morning he gave him a smile and a big hug.

"you only need to ask for help." Patton reminded him and then lead the way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Virgil sat at the table feeling much better now he'd had some sleep but he was still pretty tired from staying up all night the night before.

Logan walked in and again didn't mention the subject of sleepwalking or anything which Virgil was glad of.

Roman wandered in with a yawn and immediately began to scarf down his breakfast as if he'd not eaten in days while Virgil merely nibbled on a slice of toast.

Patton walked in and found the contrast rather amusing but stopped himself from saying anything. He needed to wake himself up if he was going to make it through another night of no sleep.

He planned on making sure Virgil didn't pull any more all-nighters.

That night he stayed awake until three in the morning and he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Virgil sleepwalked out of his room and into the corridor. Logan had gone to sleep at a reasonable time so he wasn't awake to pay attention to Virgil shuffling past his door this time.

Virgil woke up the next morning on the floor and sighed as he realised Patton had probably fallen asleep because he was in a corridor somewhere.

He pushed himself to his feet and frowned as he noticed Roman laying on the floor a few feet past him.

Roman suddenly yawned and woke up, his face going bright red as he noticed Virgil.

"I... Um..." he said in embarrassment and that's when Virgil realised.

"you sleepwalk too don't you?" he asked and Roman nodded.

"Virgil! I'm so sorry!" came the shout from Patton who suddenly came running down the corridor close to tears.

He came to a stop and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He gestured to Virgil and then to Roman trying to ask a question but he was still out of breath.

"I think what Patton is trying to say is why are you and Roman in this corridor." said Logan who had come from the same way Patton had.

Virgil looked confused for a second but Roman realised what they meant.

"we both woke up here after sleepwalking." his voice shook slightly as he tried to stop himself going red from embarrassment.

Logan seemed intrigued and asked "has anything happened recently that either of you would be panicking over?"

"really? You're asking me that?" Virgil said in disbelief. He was literally the embodiment of anxiety, he was always feeling panicky over something.

Roman frowned and tried to think what had caused such a reaction and then his eyes widened as he realised what it was.

Virgil closed his eyes to try and remember if anything particularly big had happened in the past few weeks and when he remembered he opened his eyes.

"well... Um...." Roman said hesitantly his face going pink.

Virgil was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes as he said "RomanandIkissed." he spoke too quick for anyone to understand him.

"I didn't quite catch that." Logan said, raising an eyebrow and Roman was the one who explained.

"Virgil and I kind of... Um... kissed and I guess we were both freaking out about it? Possibly?" Romans voice was hesitant and shy, easily drowned out by the excited squeal from Patton.

"my two babies! Aw you're so freaking adorable cute!" Patton was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

Logan sighed and held the bridge of his nose, unimpressed by Pattons actions but unwilling to bring his mood down by telling him to act his age.

Virgil felt his cheeks burn as Patton engulfed both him and Roman in a hug, still squealing about how happy he was.

When he'd extracted himself from Pattons arms, Virgil sent a glance at Roman who shrugged.

"come on Patton, leave them alone so they can talk through their issues." Logan eventually said.

"aw but Logie..." whined Patton with a pout.

Virgil couldn't help the loud snort at Pattons nickname for Logan and Roman had clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Logan sent a glare at them both before responding. "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" his voice sounded resigned as if this was a regular occurrence which made it more difficult to not laugh.

Patton let out a loud sigh before grabbing Logan by the arm with a drawn out "ugh fine. Let's go then."

With that a spluttering Logan was dragged down the corridor, leaving Roman and Virgil on their own.

As soon as the two had gone Roman and Virgil glanced at each other before erupting with laughter.

Virgil stood doubled over clutching his stomach in pain as he tried to calm himself, looking over at where Roman was laying on the floor in a similar position.

"that was hilarious." Roman gasped as he struggled into a sitting position, leaning against the wall for support.

Virgil let out a noise of agreement before thinking back to what they'd identified as the cause for his sleepwalking.

Roman seemed to notice his change in mood as he got to his feet and looked around, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of the right ways to phrase his words.

"you know how, um, the sleepwalking thing is due to us freaking out?" Roman asked in a quiet voice.

Virgil didn't trust his voice so just nodded.

"uh, well, um. I just wanted to say that I can't stop thinking about the kiss and I kinda liked it!" Romans words came out rushed and his voice broke partway through.

Virgil looked at Roman in stunned silence before mumbling "me too."

Roman stared at Virgils now bright red face with a soft smile "Really?" he asked.

Virgil smiled shyly and nodded.

Roman beamed at that and tried to come up with something else to say.

"do you... Um... I don't know... Maybe... Want to..." Roman started to ask, stumbling over his words.

Virgil shook his head with a grin as he stepped forward and gently kissed Roman, silencing him immediately.

"if you're trying to ask me if I want to date you then the answer is yes." Virgil whispered, pulling back with a smirk as Roman stared at him in a shocked daze.

"I... Really?" Roman asked and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I don't just randomly kiss people like all those Disney prince's who don't seem to think they need consent to..." it was Romans turn to shut Virgil up with a kiss.

"stop attacking Disney and I'll take you on a date tonight." Roman said making Virgil grin.

"fine, but you kind of just proved my point." Virgil smirked at the fake glare Roman shot him.

"well I guess we should go find the other two before Patton makes Logan go insane." Roman said and they headed down the corridor where Patton and Logan had gone, both of them smiling as they thought of the conversation they'd just had.

It looked like neither of them would be wandering the halls that night.


End file.
